narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaya Yoru
Kaya Yoru (Pure Night), is a jonin-level Shinobi of Kachuugakure's Yoru clan, one of the few Power Release users and is well-renowned throughout the shinobi world, even though she comes from minor villages. She is a Kunoichi of the village of Senpūgakure and she is also a member of the Junsui Chikara, as is its tactical advisor. She is known as a true hero, to both places she calls home. Background Birth Kaya was born in Kachuugakure about 19 years before the start of the series. She was known for her mastery of Power Release, even as a child. The pride of the Yoru Clan, she was trained to become a great ninja. Day in and day out, she trained relentless, and eventually gained the attention of the Pool Chief and Whirlwind Chief, the two villages she called home (as her clan was located in Kachuu, but her immediate family in Senpū). They took her under special training, so she could become a very helpful shinobi in the future. Ambassador of Kachuu After becoming a chūnin, she was chosen to visit Konoha, Kumo and Kiri as an Ambassador. Using her compassion and way with words, she helped the three villages start an alliance with Kachuu and Senpū. Also, during that time, she became friends with Naruto, Ino, Lee, Shino and others and learned the Rasengan from Naruto, along with Taijutsu from Lee. She then returned to Kachuu and tried to perfect it and transform it with her Power element. Upon her return, she was praised for her work for the good of the Hidden Whirlpool and Hidden Whirlwind. Teacher She later became a jonin and was assigned to Team Kaya by the Pool Chief along with her three genin students. Shinobi of Senpū Fighting the Reapers Avenger of the Wild She and Kai leave Kachuu after hearing a comotion from the outside. They then end up facing the Reapers along with Gamma and Shiro and hold on until back-up comes. She then battles Selen one to one to cover Ren and Gamma who fight Orochi in their plan to free Orochi from Odin's spell. Aftermath Personality Kaya is nice and caring at times; she is usually bubbly and enjoys life. But she will do anything to protect anything near and dear to her; her pride is high for her friends and places she calls home. So as a result, she can go from nice or excited to calm, serious or mad within seconds, depending on the situation. She is also very good at coming up with battle plans, almost as good as the legendary Shikamaru, as well as good at making deals. Intelligence Kaya tends to be crafty in battle; she tries to be on her game and find a solution, even when others have given up. She usually studies her plan of attack before entering battle, being very sure to consider any sudden changes in battle. She thinks on her feet, being able to adapt on a whim. Appearance Kaya is an attractive fair woman with dark blue hair and red eyes. She wears a red qipao dress, edged in blue. She wears light blue legging shorts and gloves, on which, she carries her bells. She wears fishnet under the gloves and leggings. She has an orange ninja pouch on her leg with crimson ribbon and she also wears standard black shinobi sandals. Abilties Known as the Force of the Hidden Whirlpool and the Titaness of the Hidden Whirlwind, Kaya Yoru has a plethora of skills, each she utilizes in her own way. A master of the power nature and the bells, she is considered one of the most notable members of the Yoru. Her prowess in her clan is unsurpassed, and she has crafted many new techniques with her great mind. Considered a skilled prodigy, she is not a Kunoichi to trifle with. Nature Transformation Due to being part of Kachuu's Yoru Clan, she can use the kekkai tota of power along with its components, fire, lightning and yin. When using her Fire Release, she can create fireballs, waves of fire, blasts of fire and streams of fire of all colors. Her lightning powers allows her to shoot lightning, use lightning-based shadow clones, and more. Her Yin Release isn't usually focused on, as she usually uses it in her Power Release. With her Power Release, she can create bursts, dragons, blades of power chakra, etc. She can also mix it with her Rasengan to make the Power Release Rasengan. Her prowess with the Power Release has earned her fame, and the moniker The Lady of Power. Legendary Ninjutsu Suzujutsu She uses the bells on her hand in her genin initiation exam with her students. She also uses the bells with her Yin-based genjutsu, inducing opponents in traps of illusions. She can also use bells with senbon, and she has even crafted Bell Bombs, her own special explosive in battle. Taijutsu While in Konoha, she learned some taijutsu from Lee. Having practiced more afterwards, she has been able to achieve the opening of the Eight Gates, all the way to the Gate of View (without drawbacks). The Eight Gates have allowed her to break through Earth Release defenses and increase her speed. Also with Chakra Enhanced Strength, she has been able to quicken her step in her Strong Fist fighting style, and she is also able to perform the Lion Combo. Tactics and Adaptability History Arcs Trivia *Kaya Yoru means Pure Night in English. *Kaya is bestfriends with Aikurushii Maka, the Whirlwind Chief's daughter.